1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat hook devices used for attaching to eyelets of the type commonly used for mooring boats, and more particularly to an improved boat hook device which permits the user to make selective connection with respect to a winch line snap-hook which in turn connects selectably with the boat bow eyelet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pleasure watercraft (hereinafter referred to simply as "boats") generally utilize an eyelet located at the bow for the purpose of providing a releasable connection to a winch line. The winch line is provided at its remote end with a snap-hook which is structured to engage the bow eyelet in a selectively releasable manner. The other end of the winch line emanates from a winch on a boat trailer. The winch line is used to winch the boat onto the boat trailer by pulling the boat at the bow eyelet. This method of mounting the boat onto the boat trailer is used because straightforward alignment of the boat on the boat trailer is facilitated.
A problem is encountered when the boat is about to be mounted back onto the boat trailer. The problem is that the connection of the winch line snap-hook to the boat bow eyelet is next to impossible to accomplish when the boat is distant from the boat trailer. Practically every boat owner can recall instances when he got wet trying to connect the winch line to the boat when he was attempting to place his boat on the boat trailer.
In the prior art there have been attempts to solve this problem. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,097 to Hank, Jr., dated May 15, 1973, discloses a boat hook having a handle to which is releasably connected a special hook device at its end. The special hook device is connected to the end of the winch line, and once the special hook device is mounted onto the bow eyelet, a twist of the boat hook handle releases the special hook device from the boat hook. Unfortunately, the special hook of Hank, Jr. has no provision for retaining the hook onto the boat eyelet once connection is made, as is provided for in conventional winch line hooks by operation of a spring-loaded snap. Further, the winch line must be connected to this special hook device, so that conventional winch lines having conventional snap-hooks cannot be used. Another instance is U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,515 to Hernsjo et al, dated Oct. 21, 1975, which discloses a boat hook that has a handle ending in a cavity for releasably receiving a special snap-hook. The special snap-hook is foldable back on itself, and when folded is able to nest in the cavity. The reason for requiring that the special snap-hook of Hernsjo et al be foldable is to ensure that the winch line, which is connected to the special snap-hook, will not interfere with insertion of the special snap-hook into the cavity. Again, the problem is that a special type of snap-hook must be used, thereby forcing users to purchase an expensive specialized snap-hook which cannot be used with a conventional winch line equipped with a conventional snap-hook.
Accordingly, what is needed is a boat hook having structural provision for releasably holding the conventional snap-hook of a standard winch line.